


it was an accident...

by geckohorns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Crying, Grief, Techno is bad at reading situations tm, hurt/some comfort, i cant believe how many fucking animals died in his stream today, no beta we die like jjjjjeffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: ranboo's pets are fucking dropping like flies
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 264





	it was an accident...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 2/9/21's stream where ranboo's day just kept getting progressively worse
> 
> CW/TW: Animal Death, Crying, Screaming/Shouting [sorta], general emotional turmoil

Each shovel full of dirt was another rip into his heart. Dual colored tears burnt his cheeks as they raced down his face, dripping onto the upturnt dirt below. He sniffled, using the cuff of his now-dirty suit to wipe the acidic tears off burnt skin, letting his shovel go limp in his other hand. Using his foot, he dug the shovel deep into the ground firmly. The hybrid backed up, waterworks still escaping the edges of his eyes.  
“Why did it have to come to this?” Ranboo wiped his face again, wincing at how the fabric of his arm felt against his raw cheeks. He backed a few paces backwards.  
Yeah. These holes would do.  
Ranboo’s hand went up to his mouth as a sob clawed at his throat, face contorting in pure sadness. Trying the best he could to keep the cry back, he hacked up a splotch of spit into his hand.  
...He was a mess.  
Oh Notch, he was a _fucking_ mess.  
Ranboo fell onto his knees with shaking legs, both hands now clamped over his mouth. His back and shoulders spasmed, tears now burning his fingers and wrists as he completely let himself break down. The ender hybrid coughed again, now planting his hands into the ground with a low enderman croak. Black and white tail curled up behind him, finding a home between his legs.  
He gave himself a moment - he deserved a moment. Today was complete and utter _shit_ and the reminder of just why it was so shit sat a few feet away.  
Two, wrapped, tiny bodies.  
One was encased in a fluffy giant towel while the other smaller one was lovingly wrapped in a ripped part of Ranboo’s blanket.  
Just looking at them made Ranboo’s stomach churn dramatically. He squeezed his eyes shut, coughing out a sob that he just couldn’t keep back anymore. There was nothing else he could do but to let it all out. Head reeling back, he let out a volley of pained croaks and shrieks - a perfect mimic of an enderman. Ears pulled back, he let the pain and grief swirl up inside him and spill out his mouth in mourning roars. He let the emotion take over him for as long as he needed, not knowing how long he was sitting in the dirt screaming his head off for.  
It was pathetic when he really thought about it.  
Ranboo was ripped from his destructive thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. His back arched on instinct, hissing at the forgein touch before regretting it instantly.  
“Ranboo?” Came Philza, bent over behind him but still at an arm’s length away for Ranboo’s sake.  
“We heard you screaming bloody murder from our house.” And there was Techno with his unforgiving drawl.  
Ranboo sniffed, quivering under the winged man’s touch, “I’-I’m so sorry I-”  
Another sob caught him off guard, completely at his emotion’s mercy now. He pathetically rammed into Phil’s arms, wailing and crying like his life depended on it. Phil’s wings unfurled upon impact, giant black wings making Techno back up in surprise. Equally surprised, Phil stared down at the black and white boy, confusion slowly giving life to concern. His arms and wings wrapped around Ranboo’s dainty figure as the teen stained the other’s robes with red and green tears.  
“Could ‘ya tell us what’s wrong and cut th-”  
Phil swung his arm out in front of Techno, the most deadliest glare coming from what was usually soft blue eyes. Techno tried not to show it, but that look struck fear into his heart. Even without words Techno could tell that was a warning. His nose twitched, crossing his arms.  
“Don’t listen to him Ran.” Phil whispered, briefly wondering if Ranboo could even hear him over his throat-destroying screeches. Hands ran up and down Ranboo’s boney back, sighing out as he felt the hybrid’s weight shift onto him.  
As Phil was comforting the crying boy Techno began to take in their surroundings - two thin, cobblestone structures with a frame of a feather and a fish placed on each one. He was then led to look at the two figures in the snow. The cogs in his head grinded for just a moment before the lightbulb went off. The piglin frowned.  
“Did you lose some friends today, Ranboo?” The pig raised his head to get a better look at the boy currently being swallowed by black wings. Crying dying down, he hiccuped with a nod of his head.  
“I see,” Techno’s boots crunched in the snow, closing in on the two bodies. “Well, can’t have them getting cold now can we?”  
As soon as Ranboo regained his posture and demeanor to a reasonable level, he was gladly met with the other two helping him bury his lifeless friends. Ranboo had held each load in his arms, gave them a final kiss goodbye on the top of the wrapping, and laid them gently to rest in the dirt holes. After all was said and done, Techno and Phil both put down their own shovels in the snow, looking over their work. Ranboo stood idly by the grave with the fish frame, hugging himself while he stared down the dirt mounds that were slowly being covered by the powdered snow of the region.  
“Wanna say somethin’?”  
The ender hybrid looked up at Techno with his face flushed. He subtly looked for any sort of sick teasing or joking tone in the words the pig said but was happy to find none. Heaving a heavy sigh, he walked over in between the two mounds and held his hands tightly together, claws intertwining.  
“Jeffrey and Ranbirb...I’m...so, so, so so sorry that I let this happen to you two. You deserved better. A better life...a better owner...I-I-” He choked up, hugging himself once more.  
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you. I love you so much.”  
The final words came out in a strange mix of Enderspeak and English. Ranboo hung his head once the tears started once more. Phil’s arm wrapped around Ranboo’s bouncing shoulders.  
“They’re in a better place now kid.”  
...Yeah.  
A better place.


End file.
